I'm Here to Sing
by twirltheflag
Summary: Aika has, unexpectedly, been chosen to be a contestant in the concours. What she doesn't expect is that her rivals will bring her out of her deep, long-term depression. How? Well, for starters, one of them just wants to see her smile. Yunoki OR Hihara.


Info and Part 1

Name: Aika Takara

Age: 17-years-old

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Shoulder-length, straight, aqua hair which is, almost, always worn in a ponytail with the front stands hanging free. Grey-blue eyes. Pale skin. Curvy figure.

Personality: Loves listening to music. Always has her light-green head phones at the ready. Actually doesn't have any friends because she's prefers to listen to music or sing rather than socializing. Quiet. Straight-face. A little bit of an attitude. When you get to know her, you realized that she really cares and, surprisingly, has a sense of humor.

History: Aika's mom was an opera singer, so music had been with her since birth. Her mom started off raising her as a single parent. Then, when Aika was 5, he mom died from a brain tumor. Thus, she was immediately sent to her father, who was the lead singer of a rock band. Contrary to popular belief, it was, actually, an okay environment for her; ever single member of the band treat her like she was their daughter. They took her along on tours and recording sessions and taught her everything she knows about music. Even thought they were a rock band, they often adapted classical music into rock versions, so classical music was involved in her life just as much and rock and pop music was. Then, when she was 16, her father was found dead on the side of a street. Although he had tried very hard to stay clean for Aika, he would drink and do drugs when ever he was alone; that, eventually, killed him. About a month after his death, Aika told the band that she was returning to Japan to end her home schooled days and go to Seiso Academy. The band assured Aika that she was welcome to stay with them, but she insisted on going to the school. The one thing she never told them was that she wasn't going into the Music Department. Even though she still loved music, those who made the music had hurt her quit badly, so she didn't want to have anything to do with any more musicians.

And now, we begin…

…

I sat it the court yard by myself.

Everyone else was heading straight to class but I had a free period first hour, so I could sit around as much as I wanted.

I was listening to my Evanscence playlist while sketching. I had decided to draw the Carillon bells that signaled when the school would hold the conours.

As I sketched, I sang to myself.

_Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday

Suddenly, for no noticeable reason, the concours bells started ringing.

The concours had come again.

…

By the time I got to my class, everyone was talking about the concours. Most of the girls were chattering about the lovely violin romance that had to do with the concours.

I, of course, had heard the story, but I had stopped believing in such fairy tales long ago.

In all truth, I really didn't care about the concours. It never had anything to do with me.

Everyone was so excited about it that the teacher, eventually, gave up on teaching us and let us have a snack break.

I would've put my head phones on at that time but I was on the verge of getting them taken away, so I left them off and remained bored out of my mind.

We were well into the break when the Headmaster came on the intercom

_Well… errr…hello there, everybody…There are some things you must know regarding this year's musical concours which will be held in the school._

_So, I will now announce the participants of the concours._

_To begin… from the Music Department in Class 3-B... Yunoki Azuma-kun._

_In the same class, 3-B…Hihara Kazuki-kun._

_To continue, from Class 2-B…Tsukimori Len-kun._

_And then, from 1-A…Shimizu Keiichi-kun. _

_1-B, Fuyuumi Shouko-san._

_From Regular Class Department, Class 2-2…Hino Kahoko-san._

'A regular student in the concours? Interesting.'

_And lastly, from Class 3-1, also from the Regular Class Department…Aika Takara._

And that point, everyone in my class fell silent and looked right at me.

All the while, I just kept this thought in my head;

'… Why now?'

…

The moment I had a chance, I headed over to the office to find the teacher in charge of the concours.

Kawazawa-sensei. A tall man with purple hair and a five o'clock shadow.

He was talking to a red-headed girl who also wore a Regular Department Uniform.

I took a guess said that she was the other Regular Student who made the concours. Hino Kahoko-san.

I waited for their conversation to end before I walked up to them.

Sensei saw me asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Aika."

"Ah, yes. Hino, meet your fellow participant, Aiko Takara."

"Before you continue to go around and call me a participant, I just want to make sure; this isn't a mistake?"

"Nope. No mistake."

Suddenly, a voice called, "Kannaya!"

We all looked back to see two boys in Music Department uniforms. One was handsome with long, purple-hair and a kind smile. The other was attractive but in a more "boyish" way. He had green, un-kept hair and a huge smile on his face as he waved at us.

"We got chosen!"

"I heard you were the teacher in charge of the concours, so we came to greet you."

Suddenly, spiky hair notice Hino and I. And he got really excited.

"Could you two be the regular student participants?"

'Oh, boy.'

Instantly, he took mine and Hino's hands into both of his and started shaking them. "I'm Hihara Kazuki, a third year. I specialize in playing the trumpet. Nice to meet you both!"

While Hino was flustered, I was trying to resist the urge to say "Dude, lay off the 5-Hour-Energy!" Of course, even if I didn't hold myself back, I couldn't get a word in with this guy. He just kept talking about how happy he was that at least one regular student got chosen and how we should all enjoy ourselves.

That's when the elegant one cut in and said, "There now, Hihara. Blabbing on for so long like that will trouble them."

With that, Hihara released our hands and apologized.

Long hair turned to us and also apologized before introducing himself. "I'm Yunoki Azuma. I specialize in the flute."

'… Damn. I think I'm blushing.'

Yunoki continued; "You're indeed Hino-san, right? And you're Aika-san, correct? What do you both specialize in?"

Hino seemed a little nervous. But I wasn't. I flat out said, "You tell me."

The boys and Hino looked at me, confused.

"I have no idea why I was chosen for the concours. I don't even play and instrument."

Suddenly, I heard sensei say, "Actually, you do have an instrument."

I turned and looked at him, confused.

"You're voice. You sing, don't you?"

I wondered how he knew I sang, but I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at the boys, saying, "Well, there you go."

Both of the boys were, obviously, confused at the situation, but the both smiled and asked Hino about her instrument.

Suddenly, she just burst out and said, "I have nothing to do with this!" Then, she just ran off.

We all watched after her.

Then, suddenly, the boys looked at me, questioning what had just happened with their eyes.

I shrugged my shoulder, which, silently, meant, "I have no clue."


End file.
